motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Motu Patlu in Alien World
Motu Patlu: In Alien World! is a made-for-television film based on the popular TV series The Adventures of Motu Patlu. Synopsis Warning!!! The information below contains spoilers for the movie Motu is being haunted by his father's memories in his dreams. He starts recollecting how his father, a professional astronomer on a mission to unite extraterrestrial civilizations with Earth, invented a telepathic device allowing him to control and alter the minds of any being by simply staring into its eyes, and was abducted by enigmatic personages. Patlu takes him for treatment to Dr. Jhatka, who determines that encoded telepathic messages from Planet Axar are from Mohan Sinha, Motu's father. Remembering his piece of advice that determination can make a person strive towards his goal, they embark on an extraordinary space voyage of their lifetime in Jhatka's space jet, accompanied by Ghasitaram and Inspector Chingum. During their journey, their spaceship narrowly evades collision with Pickle Rick in Axar's orbit, but a slight impact leads to the risk of the ship detonating maximized to the highest degree and endangers the crew. Involving danger to his life, Motu attempts a manual docking operation to repair the damaged part of the ship but nearly dies after floating away and landing on an asteroid. Patlu saves him. They reach Axar, where Tsar, the malevolent ruler of the ruling council of the planet is pressuring and interrogating Mohan Sinha about his invention. He refuses, is electrocuted, and decrees that Motu will rescue him. To avoid detection, the crew of the jet escape in a smaller spaceplane, are nearly apprehended by the planet's security forces and guards, but are saved by Mini and taken to the lab on the space station where Mohan Sinha is held. Mini introduces Mohan Sinha and deduces that his device was the thing telecommunicating the encrypted message codes to Earth and was accountable for Mohan Sinha to appear in Motu's dreams. Mohan Sinha reveals that he cannot even see Motu to cherish him due to the band suspending his sight. However, this turns out to be a lethal misdirection triggered by Mini, as Tsar, Octopus-Robots and the planetary security forces corner them. Tsar, Lapatoo and Mini take Motu and his father hostage and suspend them, with Tsar blackmailing Mohan Sinha to surrender the information lest Motu suffer from dissociative amnesia. However, Lapatoo betrays them, sets Motu free, who reunites with the others and combat the security forces with help from Chingum. They are unable to counter the pernicious Octopus-Robots who, being impervious to sustaining critical damage, have the power to regenerate. Unable to rescue Mohan Sinha, the group retreats. They flee the lab and cornered by guards when Chingum opens fire and vanquishes them. Lapatoo offers to takes them to the garbage duct to save them. After he is defeated by Motu in a misunderstanding, he reveals his true intentions and escape in the garbage vehicle Jhiaxus. Patrol forces trail them. To save themselves, the Jhiaxus drops them into the Axar Underworld (which Dr. Jhatka has read about) — a subterranean landfill and a prison for those who protested against the ruling ways of Tsar and his council, confined in an impenetrable laser net. There they befriend Zumbaa and those who inhabit the Underworld. After introducing his motives to build a machine to penetrate the laser network in a secret lab underneath the landfill, Dr. Jhatka and Ghasitaram set events in motion for the creation of the machine. Motu, Patlu, and the inhabitants toil for hours to complete the immense construction, with Chingum acting as their supervisor. After the construction concludes, Motu Patlu and Zumbaa make themselves independent by breaching the network in special combat UFOs. They traverse a path without security forces or surveillance coverage and make it back to the space station. Tsar dispatches his troops to be in hot pursuit of the group as they rescue Mohan Sinha from the space station. They again withdraw with the arrival of the Octopus-Robots. Zumbaa and Lapatoo are assigned with the task of keeping Mohan Sinha safe. They give Patlu a special weapon to annihilate the Octopus-Robots along with Motu who obliterates each of them, thanks to consuming samosas. In the climax, Tsar turns up to confront Motu, who tosses him around spaceships and defeats him on their own UFO. Realizing that he has been vanquished and defeated, he activates a time bomb and initiates destruction of the planet. However, Lapatoo, who claims to know the code to deactivate the band, does so He enables Mohan Sinha to control Tsar's mind and motivate him to deactivate the bomb, renounce his evil ways, and have the tranquility a toddler. In the aftermath of Tsar's defeat, the ruling council of Axar falls into the hands of Lapatoo and Zumbaa, setting the underworld prisoners free and compelling Tsar's army to surrender. New life dawns over the planet as it transcends into its Golden Age. Motu tries to convince his father to return to Earth, but his father consoles him by saying that he will return to his mission to finish what he had started. As he blesses the group and sets out to explore the mysteries of the cosmos, Motu and Patlu express their gratitude to the inhabitants of Axar and bid them farewell as they set out for a return trip to Earth, where Ghasitaram expresses his wish to visit his distant relative. Category:Movies